fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flavia/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Someone misplaced this, eh? I'll ask Chrom about it later." (item) *"Some thugs picked their last fight with me. What kind of strumpet did they take me for?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Even a khan needs to stay on top of her game." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What's with the happy face? Did you just come back from a good massage?" (happy) *"One thing's for certain--we all need a dream. So what's yours?" (dreams) *"I must say, I like the way you move. Why don't we team up in the coming battle?" (team up) *"When you're not killing Risen, how do you kill time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"What the hell are you talking about? Can't I be happy to see a friend?" (happy) *"I'd like to keep winning the tournament and keep that oaf Basilio off my throne!" (dreams) *"It's a deal! I'm no lone wolf when I don't have to be." (team up) *"I train, of course! Same as I did back in Regna Ferox." (free time) Asking - Married *"Robin, since no one else is around to hear... I love you." (love) *"Don't get stupid out there, my love. I don't want to be a widow." (promise) *"What a man you've become, Robin! You've come a long way since I met you..." (compliment) *"What have you got there, Robin? Bought yourself a new toy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Hah, I know! I love you too, and I will for all the days to come." (love) *"Don't worry about me! I've survived my share of ugly wars." (promise) *"I don't work myself up over appearances. ...But it's still flattering. Thanks." (compliment) *"This? It's a fleece from Regna Ferox. If you like it, it's yours." (gift) Asking - Child *"Got time to train, Morgan? If you win, I’ll make you the new khan! Ha!" (train) *"Morgan, don't be afraid to ask if you need anything. All right?" (gift) *"Morgan, you look dreadful! Need your mother to whip you back into shape?" (concern) *"Morgan, I'm so proud to have you as a daughter. Did I treat you well in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"You like a good battle, like your mother! All right, do your worst." (train) *"I could use some strong warriors for the next tournament. Are you volunteering?" (gift) *"Oof, is it that bad? I must be getting old. Well, nothing some exercise won't cure." (concern) *"Well, back in Regna Ferox, I spent most of my time training myself and my men. Only the strongest earn the title of Khan. But I wanted it, fought for it, and here I am. Strategy matters, but never undervalue hard work. You have to start on your goals early." (story) Level Up *"Who wants to get destroyed first?" (6+ stats up) *"I know I've made bigger strides than this!" (4-5 stats up) *"Like I say: rap on some foes, reap the rewards." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph. This isn't like me at all." (0-1 stats up) *"I'd say I've pushed myself as far as I can." (0-1 stats most stats capped) Class Change *"Ha ha! I feel younger already!" Armory *"Loosening those purse strings for me? Very kind." (buying) *"You dare sell the khan's royal treasure? Ha ha." (selling) *"A little fire can temper a man as well as a sword." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Whew, I feel as though the gods' very breath is in me. I can do anything!" (surge) *"There's never a dull day in THIS army." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Hey, Robin! All done with your morning rounds?" (morning) *"Hey, Robin! Here to take a break with the rest of us?" (midday) *"Hey, Robin! Nice of you to check in on us so late." (evening) *"Hey, Robin. Here to read a book? Don't stay up too late." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin! We'll have to celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Oh! Robin, you’re back! You look like you’re still waking up." (morning) *"Oh, Robin, you’re back! Where are you headed today?" (midday) *"Oh, Robin, you’re back! The days fly right on by, don’t they?" (evening) *"Oh! Robin, you’re back! Get a good night’s sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin! We'll have to celebrate!" (birthday) Roster The East-Khan and current ruler of Regna Ferox. She has swagger about her and dislikes formalities, but nonetheless looks after her own. Basilio is her rival and best friend. The first to push for push-ups. Born on October 28th. Help Description The affable, battle-hardened khan regnant of Regna Ferox. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You're still in this!" *"Now we're talking!" *"Go ahead!" *"Exciting!" *"I'll stay close." *"Right..." *"Finish it!" *"Leave it to me!" *"They're all yours!" *"An easy win!" Dual Strike *"I'm here." *"You look confused!" *"Here I come!" *"Allow me!" *"We're not done yet!" Dual Guard *"Careful!" *"I think not!" Critical *"Bye now." *"Step aside!" *"I could crush you!" *"Let's make a scene!" Enemy Defeated *"Ha!" *"That was quick." **''laughs''* *"Heh, predictable." *"Who else!?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Outstanding." *"Thank you." *"Very nice." Defeated By Enemy *"You...win..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote